


Happy Easter.

by baerki



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Borussia Dortmund, Bundesliga, Easter, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6374398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baerki/pseuds/baerki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mats wants to be a good Alpha for Marco on the Easter day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Easter.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【Hummeus】【ABO】【围裙+孕期BJ】复活节快乐](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469075) by [latelemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/latelemon/pseuds/latelemon)
  * Translation into 中文 available: [【Hummeus】【ABO】【围裙+孕期BJ】复活节快乐](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469075) by [latelemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/latelemon/pseuds/latelemon)
  * Translation into 中文 available: [【Hummeus】【ABO】【围裙+孕期BJ】复活节快乐](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469075) by [latelemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/latelemon/pseuds/latelemon)



Mats was too careful with Marco since the day he knew that he was pregnant, that is to say two weeks ago and it's been two months that a little being grew into his belly, very slowly. Marco said nothing because that was very pleasant to see your very manly Alpha bend over backwards for you, an Omega. A man like Mats is rare and precious. 

'Mats, I'm not invalid or something else, I'm just pregnant you know? I'm able to walk, climb the stairs, drive..' Said Marco while he blowing on the sofa.  
'Why you don't put your ass onto the sofa and let me do the lunch?'  
'But I want to help you! It's not funny to wait until things done alone!'  
'Don't move!'

Marco grumbled, raising his look to the ceiling of the living room. That was so frustrating for him to wait like that, doing nothing, looking at the furniture of the room. Moreover, he noticed that he needed to clean a little bit because he saw some tiny spiderwebs into one of the corner of the ceiling. He leaned his head to the left, passing his right arm behind his hot neck, looking through the window. 

The weather was good, there were some rays of sunshine despite white cotton balls in the air. The clouds were so vaporous, so light. He also could see the leaves of the bushes and trees which were agitated by a soft wind. The soft wind of the spring. That made him smile. 

A wonderful day again. 

Marco heard a little noise behind him and raised his head, without really saw what it was. 

'That's it? You finish your circus?' Asked Marco.  
'A circus which is going to please you.'

Marco frowned while he put his hands against the cushions of the sofa to raised the first part of his body to be better installed. But when he crossed the eyes and especially Mats' body, he couldn't keep a laugh. 

'What the fuck are you doing? Mats? What the fuck is this?'

Marco was laughing so much. The situation was unlikely for Mats. That one frowned, looking at his body. He wore a simple apron which covered his naked body. It was wrote on it 'frohe ostern' with some colorful easter eggs and rabbits. 

'Are you fucking kidding me Marco?!'  
'Since when an Alpha do that for an Omega?'  
'Since the day that you said to me that you're pregnant and I want to be a good boyfriend for you? I was sure that was not a good idea! I'd not trust to Mario anymore and his crappy advice!'

Mats was upset and Marco could feel it in the intonation of his voice. Instantly, Marco bit his pinky lower lip while Mats turned on his heels to go back to the kitchen.

'Mats, stay here.'

Marco wrapped his fingers around the right wrist of Mats, pulling it toward him. Marco was sat at the edge of the sofa's cushions, sliding up his hands along the strong and imposing thighs of Mats. They were so muscular and his skin was so tanned. That made him shivered. 

'I find this pretty cute and funny. Usually, it's me who do some things like this. Like the soubrette for example..'  
'But you laughed. I'm sure that you find me ridiculous.'  
'It's not because I laughed that I don't like what I see. I was surprised, that's all. Don't say that you don't smell me, Mats.'

Mats lowered his gaze to him, looking his deep green eyes. He felt the pupil of his eyes which grew, again and again, taking almost all the place of his chocolate iris. Mats agitated his nose, leaning his body toward Marco. He closed his eyes and snorted his skin. The sweet smell of the desire. Mats smirked at that smell, sliding his fingertips along the neck of Marco. 

'Why I'm sure that you're wet?' Smirked Mats.  
'Because I'm always wet when you're naked in front of me.'  
'Be careful to not soak the sofa, Marco.'  
'Why you say that..?'  
'Because I know you more than anyone else.'

Marco placed his hands into the hollow of Mats back, taking the ribbons of the apron to undo the knot. Marco let his tongue slip between his dry lips while Mats took off the apron, throwing it throughout the room. Marco could feel his cock twitched into his underwear when he saw the naked body of Mats. 

'Fuck..' Breathed Marco.

Marco shook his body on the edge of the sofa and let his hands slip against Mats' hips. Marco put some soft kisses on his hot and tanned skin of his lower belly while he could feel the warm and sensitive rod of Mats which rubbed against his neck.

Mats sighed contentedly, half opening his full and hydrated lips while he slipped his hands into Marco's red hair. The most beautiful view of the world at his eyes. And yet, Marco still don't suck. Mats could not help smiling as he looked down at him, slightly undulating his pelvis to rub his cock against the throat of Marco who licked that fine line of hairs that ran from his belly button to go to lose to his pubis.

Mats was so well built. A real Greek statue. Marco slipped up a hand to his neck to grab the rod of Mats in the palm of his hand to caress it. He gently squeezed the base of his shaft to gradually awaken it. Marco knew exactly how to act on his cock because he knew his Alpha by heart. He knew how to made the crack, he knew how to handle.

All the senses of Mats were on alert. He literally wanted to jump on him. Marco smelled so good. That smell, he had to fight to have it all for himself because Marco was not an Omega like the others. Most Omega were subjected completely and very easy to have. You had to snap your fingers to find a dozen in your bed. Marco was so different. He had lost all confidence in men because many Alpha had broken his heart. Mats had the kind of pure face of a bad boy, a heartbreaker.

But it was not and Marco had struggled to trust him. Yet now he was the property of Mats. So he was pregnant now, proof that Marco had given its full confidence to Mats. If he could, Marco hand over his heart in his hands, without any problems.

Fingers wrapped around his penis, Mats watched Marco who put some pinkish marks along his belly, sucking his skin more or less strongly, it depended on the desire that took him.

'Damn.. When are you going to suck me? Stop teasing me..'

Marco couldn't help smiling while he placed a hand on the buttocks of Mats, beginning to press it between his delicate fingers.

'Otherwise what?'  
'What 'otherwise what'? I'll show you mysel 'otherwise what.' '

The beast awoke. Mats hated that Marco play with his nerves, that made him out of his body, but in a good way. At least, a way that Marco liked.

Mats grabbed Marco by the hair, while he tilted his head back slightly. Mats took his penis between his fingers to direct it to Marco's lips. Lowering his eyes to him, he couldn't retain him to biting his lower lip as he patted his penis against the mouth of Marco, the latter opened his mouth to get out his tongue. A small popping noise was heard while Marco shut his eyes, leaving Mats do. He knew his lover, he knew he was sudden in his movements, but not violent.

Quite suddenly, Mats passed a hand on the back of the head of Marco and he leaned on it to ensure that Marco's lips closed around his penis and slide along his member. His head tilted back, Mats parted lips, releasing a long groan when he felt his penis completely engulfed, at full length in the deep throat of Marco. Marco's mouth was wet and warm, a cavity in which he wanted to stay in it all day long. His heart jumped in his chest as he shoot the fine of hair strands of Marco. It was unbelievable what he was gifted with his mouth. No one had ever managed to bring just make Mats come with the hollow of his cheeks and tongue. But Marco, yes.

Then, Marco began to nod, above his cock, sucking from time to time that pinky and sensitive glans which dropped some pre-cum along it. Mats was salty, as the greater part of men but Mats was saltier than the others. His alimentation was playing a lot. His tongue ran along his rod, proud and erected, near his face. Under his wet mucosa, Marco could feel the thick, throbbing veins traced paths under the thin skin of Mats' cock. Mats was very physically imposing, until into his pants. Then, his penis was proportional to his size. It was wide, venous. Imposing.

'Holy shit.. Marco.. Don't stop..'

If Marco was able to smile, he would have done, but it was too busy to reciprocate his head to pump Mats with fervor and intensity. He wanted to flip him to the other side, he wanted him to come into his mouth. He wanted him to come as Marco loved the way he did. 

Marco's hands on the buttocks of Mats, he could feel him tremble, his legs shaking slowly while Mats was blowing, trying to control his breathing, trying to control his moaning which began to flow from his mouth. His body was beginning to be took by violent spasms and Marco knew perfectly well that Mats wouldn't take very long so he redoubled energy, taking it as a whole in his mouth. His lips touched the base of his penis which he pressed with his fingers to create tension in his body and make him come faster. This movement made Mats moan as he lowered his eyes on the face of Marco.

'I... Marco.. I can't.. Shit!' Swore Mats.

Mats drew back his body suddenly while taking his cock between his fingers to masturbate him quickly. His face became reddish, the veins on his neck stood out under his skin, creating a relief. Marco opened his mouth, putting his hands on the tanned thighs of his lover and then get out his tongue from his mouth, raising his gaze to Mats. Marco had a teasing look, full of envy.

Mats growling, grunting animals, so manly. So attractive. Marco loved to hear him growling. The brown spent a hand against the nape of Marco, looking down on his tongue because quickly and in a slow husky groan, he gave vent to his sperm on the hollow of his tongue, in his mouth and the inside of his cheeks . Marco gently shut his eyes, leaving beat his eyelashes and he wisely waited for the hot and whitish liquid flows slowly on his wet mucosa.

Mats had a little bit on the fingers while Marco swallow without flinching, resting his gaze on the red and sweaty face of Mats. The latter put his fingers in Marco's mouth to retrieve the rest of his seed, blowing.

'Even when you swallow you keep an angel's face..'

Marco licked his lips before laughed while he put some wet kisses along the sensitive shaft of Mats. 

'I'm always an angel honey..'  
'My angel.'

Mats lowered his body toward Marco and took his face between his hands, kissing his thin lips, closing his eyes.

'Mh.. Mats..?'  
'Yeah?' Asked Mats at his turn.  
'You don't smell?'

Mats smirked before bit the cheek of Marco.

'Round two?'  
'No, I mean... It smells burned.'

Mats raised his head and swore.

'SHIT ! The Lamb !'

Marco laughed seeing him joining the kitchen, a pair of bare buttocks fleeing across the room.

Yeah, Marco had the best Alpha of the world.

'Happy easter to you Mats.'

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you like it. A comment will be nice, as always <3


End file.
